The next adventure part 2: the adventure continues
by AlextheLion1
Summary: some time has passed and the cubs are now young teens and Alex and Gia's lives are now beter than ever. but when they are transported to madagascar and they acidently bring Dubios back with them they are dragged into another adventure filled with action, adventure, romance, drama, and surprises reviled. Alex X Gia Ch: 28 now up
1. Nightmares

**Welcome to the RED CARPET premire of my next story the next adventure part 2: the adventure continues, but first i would like to say the cubs imfo is now on my Bio. also i would like to walking down the RED CARPTET are my three closeset friends on the site and guests of honor Magnolialioness, flowerpower71, also Lovepaw and Silverpaw. more guests of honor may arrive later but until then i would like to take the time to thank you all for the reviews for my other story and please review this chapter. any way get ready for the world wide premire of my next story and chapter. this is you RED CARPET HOST  Alexthelion1 saying i give you chapter 1.**

**Chapter: 1 nightmares and the invention**

**(In Alex's dream)**

Alex was walking around the train cars for his mate Gia and his four cubs (who were now in **animal years**** thirteen also, Alex Jr. and Ryan had now grown manes like their dad**). When he walked into their car and saw Gia severely cut, covered in blood, and was tied up with rope and the cubs nowhere in sight. "Gia!" Alex then ran to her and cut the ropes with his claws and held her in his arms with tears in his eyes and asked. "Gia, who did this to you?" barely alive she said. "Alex, behind you." Alex turned and saw, covered by feline blood and holding a saw, was Captain Dubois. "We meet again lion. Your mate and abomination crossbreed cubs were so easy to kill and le looks on their faces, was my favorite part." Said the French women. "With luck you will put more of a fight before I kill you and put your head on my wall."

**(End of Alex's dream)**

Alex bolt up in bed now fully awake and sweating under his fur (at is still nighttime), to see Gia asleep next to him unharmed. At the other side of their large train car (the penguins had expanded it since the cubs were less than a week old) and saw the cubs asleep in each of their beds (built by the penguins also) unharmed as-well. Gia then woke-up and saw her mate awake. "What is wrong Alex?" asked Gia worried. "I had this horrible nightmare that Dubois returned and she killed you and the cubs, I thought it was all real and that I had lost you." Gia then kissed her mate and said. "Relax Alex, we haven't seen Dubois since penguins shipped her off in a crate after she tried to kill you, a few weeks before I became pregnant with the cubs." Alex then began to calm down. "Alex, I hope she doesn't ever because what if she goes after the cubs and you?" Gia was then interrupted Alex. "I will defend you both of you from her." Said Alex. Unknown to them, both Alex Jr. and Serena (who tend to be light sleepers) had woken-up and were quietly listening as their parents talked about Dubois.

Later that morning while Alex and Gia were on the trapeze practicing, the other cubs had woken-up and were listening to their siblings. "…. And that's what dad told mom." Finished Alex Jr. "Poor Dad." Said Bella. "This is the third time he has had that dream in the past month, I'm getting worried." Said Serena. "Based on what I learned for Kowalski, dreams are reviews of the days events and thoughts. Dad must be worried about us a lot and that that women will return." Said Alex Jr. "From what Mom and Dad told us I hope she doesn't come back." said Ryan. "That reminds me later this afternoon get mom and dad to come to Kowalski's lab train cart (Alex Jr. became Kowalski's lab assistant/ apprentice when he was about five months old and first learned to read from the chimps) because him and me have new invention to show all of you that my help the circus travel faster and easier to travel." Said Alex Jr. "You are such a nerd sometimes." Joked Serena. Alex Jr. smiled at this. "Thank you for the compliment."

**like this chapter then review. hope you like the way the cubs act, but as the chapter go on their pesonalitys will be more easy to see. like i said they are now on my bio. this is your**** HOST**** Alexthelion1 saying type you next chapter.**


	2. the haywire machine

**Welcome back to my red carpet premire of my next story and i would like to once more thank you all for your reviews and keep them coming. while you where gone more geust have arrived, Kingoffanfiction and Porcupain and have now joined the other guests. also i would like to thank Magnolialioness who i have now made my new cohost for the ideas for the begining of this chapter. now give it up for chapter 2!**

**Chapter: 2 The haywire machine **

Later that afternoon, while Alex Jr. was with Kowalski in the lab and Alex, Gia, and Bella were on the trapeze practicing (all of the cubs are in the trapeze act with Alex and Gia), but Ryan and Serena were outside the train car arguing. "Serena, I can roar louder than you easy." Said Ryan. "Please Ryan, I can roar twice as loud as you can." Serena yelled back. Ryan then roared, but it was still way quieter than Alex can roar). "No affiance Serena, but can't roar as loud as me because you don't have a mane." Teased Ryan. Serena lost her temper at her brother's statement and yelled. "Sexist!" "Tomboy!" yelled Ryan back at his sister. Getting even angrier, Serena let lose a roar that was twice as loud as Ryan's roar. Ryan stared stunned at his sister. "You were saying." Smiled Serena. Bella then came running up to them and said. "Don't you two remember Alex told us to get mom and dad to see that new invention?" both cubs nodded. "Well, everyone is waiting for you two to come." Said Bella with her inherited Italian ascent.

In Kowalski's lab cart, Alex Jr. was in his lab coat (given to him by Kowalski) and Kowalski was explaining what they had built. "…. And that is how we got the idea, A.J. could you get the teleporter and activate it?" asked Kowalski. Alex Jr. then went over to a safe in the cart and started to open it. "A teleporter?" asked Gia. "Yes it will save travel time for the train, provided that it is plugged up correctly." Replied Kowalski. Everyone then turned to see Alex Jr. finishing the last bit of wiring on the strange looking device that looked like a satellite dish. "I think it's finished Kowalski." Said Alex Jr. Kowalski then walked over to a switch on the far side of the cart and said. "Test run in THREE TWO ONE!" Kowalski the filliped the switch and the device lit-up. But the light was quickly replaced with sparks and everyone could tell that something was wrong. Before anyone could react, the dish turned to Alex, Gia, and the four cubs and with a flash of light they vanished. Kowalski then shut off the machine as fast as he could. When he did, he stared wide eyed with shock in his eyes. He then ran to alert the other penguins that Alex, Gia, and the cubs had been teleported somewhere.

**(Meanwhile)**

The next thing that they knew they landed face-first on a beach, Gia stood up and asked her cubs. "Is anyone hurt?" the four cubs then stood up and Alex Jr. said. "No mom, but where is dad?" The felines then heard Alex's voice and they saw on the beach facing the **jungle **near the beach. "No not again, not here again!" yelled Alex. "Where are we Alex?" asked Gia. Alex then turned to them and said. "Madagascar." Gia's face went pale now knowing they were now on the same island as Captain Dubois, who was some were in the jungle.

**Hope you liked the chapter because the next one will be even beter. please review your opinion and i will be back with the next chapter, Alexthelion1**


	3. kidnaped or not?

**Hi everyone this Alexthelion1 and my co-host Magnolialioness at the red carpet premiere of my new story's next chapter and I would like to say that this chapter is once again thanks to Magnolialioness's ideas and say thank to her. Since she is my co-host I will now let Magnolialioness say some words she asked to say. "It's an honor to be co-host of a magnificent story series. I hope you all love the story as much as we do. Well I just come up with idea of sort, Alex here is the main-author that got me intrusted in his stories from the beginning of the first chapter of his first story. Thank you very much Alex and thank you for thank you for reading our story." I do have to say she is right on every part of what she said and that we are like a team that helps each other and I am proud to call this story our story. Now I would like to say that another guest has arrived to the red carpet. This person is someone who has been wanting to be a guest to this red carpet and this person reviews this both of the stories a bit. Even tho this person is not yet a site member, this person deserves to be on this carpet. This persons name is , and has now joined the other guests. Please enjoy the chapter and please review.**

**Ch: 3  Kidnapped or not?**

While Alex and Gia were talking about what to do next, the cubs were left on the beach. Alex Jr. looked at his siblings and saw that they were all looking at him angrily. "This is all my fault." Said Alex Jr. "No it isn't little brother." Said Serena. Alex Jr. rolled his eyes because he knew they were lying to him. Before he could argue, Alex and Gia can back. "Cubs we talked it over and we will sleep on the beach tonight and tomorrow we will look for somewhere safer." Said Alex. The cubs then nodded in unison.

That night, the felines had found the camp that Marty had made the first arrived on Madagascar (first movie) and had started a warm fire (thanks to Alex Jr.) and had fallen asleep. About midnight Bella woke-up to the sound of footsteps. Since the fire had gone out, so Bella had no clue what was about a few feet from her. Before Bella could wake-up anyone, she heard a low growl. She turned to see what looked like a group of cougars, a group of foosa. One of they then spoke to her (some foosa can talk in the story). "Come with us or we will attack." Bella looked at her sleeping family and knew what she had to do. She nodded and followed the foosa to keep her family safe.

Soon they arrived at the foosa side of the island and kept walking until they stopped in center of the territory in front of a huge group of foosa and a strong foosa who was the same height as Alex. "What have you brought me?" asked the alpha foosa. "Sir we found this young female foosa on the beach with some other nonfoosa." Said one of the foosa. "Are you sure she is a foosa, if she isn't kill her. But if she is I have a plan for her." Bella knew what she had to do. "I am a foosa, a rare white foosa. That is why I look different." Lied Bella. After a quite few seconds the alpha foosa spoke. "In that case you will become my son's mate." "But I am only **13 ****animal years**** old**." Said Bella. "So is my son. Also I became mates with my queen (who died in cub birth) when I was the same age." He then turned to a nearby foosa and said. "you, fetch my son and tell him that we have found him his soon to be mate." Bella sadly, knew that this meant, soon she would be forced to be mates with the alpha male's son.

**We hoped that you all liked this chapter. And please review. This is Alexthelion1 and my co-host Magnolialioness both saying type you next chapter.**


	4. Reunion

**I am back my readers, both Me and Magnolialioness are back and with chapter 4. So far no new guest have arrived but will later. We both would like to thank you for the reviews and keep them coming. We present to you all chapter 4**

**Ch: 4 Reunion**

Later that morning, Alex, Gia, and the three other cubs began to wake-up and found Bella missing. "Where could she be, do you think that something found kidnapped her." Said Gia worried. Alex and Alex Jr. then saw bell's paw prints and the foosa prints. "The foosa must have kidnapped her when we were a sleep. What do you think son?" asked Alex. "From what I learned from the penguins, I don't see any signs of a struggle. It seems she went with them at her own will, but what I can't figure out is what they wanted her for." Explained Alex Jr., who was still wearing his lab coat. "Alex, we have to find her." Said Gia. "Relax I remember where the foosa live and haw to get there fast." Said Alex. They all then set off on all fours to the foosa side of the island. "I hope we find her soon, there is no telling what they are doing to her." Said Gia as she ran.

**(Meanwhile)**

Bella was sun basking on a rock next to the alpha male's son. The teen foosa looked similar to his father but was not as tall or muscular. He had fallen in love with Bella when he first saw her, but Bella had not. The young foosa, had been a little rude to her and at times had forced her to kiss him a lot, but Bella was glad that the young foosa had not forced her for them to become "true" mates

**(back to Alex, Gia, and the other cubs)**

They continued to run until they made it to the foosa side and had stopped running as fast to rest a little. "Son why do you think they took her?" asked Alex. "I think because Bellamust have Looked like an other foosa to them and must have let her join the pack. All we need to do is find said Alex jr. "Alex I Serena and me found her." said Gia. Alex and Alex jr. Looked where Gia and Serena were looking and saw, the young foosa then grabbed Bella's paws and was about force her to kiss him, when the young foosa felt something grab him by the scruff of his neck, pull him away from Bella, and held him off the ground. "You aren't going to touch her." Said the voice of what was holding the young foosa. The foosa then saw what was holding him by the neck, Alex. "Dad! I am so glad you are here" said Bella glad Alex had come. The young foosa was now scared, and even more when he saw the anger in Alex's eyes. "What happened last night?" asked Alex as Gia and Serena helped Bella to her paws. "Last night, a group of foosa said if I didn't come with them they would attack all of us if I didn't come with them. The alpha foosa said he would kill me if I wasn't a foosa, so I lied and told them I was a white foosa. The alpha foosa them told me that I was going to be his son's mate." Finished Bella. "Wait, you are a nonfoosa?" asked the young foosa. "I am a white liguar." Said Bella. "Did he do any thing to you." Asked Alex. "All he did was force me to kiss him." Said Bella. Alex then made the foosa look him in the eyes. "You will never touch my daughter again." He then roared in the foosa's face and let him take off running, little did they know something other than the foosa had heard the roar and began to run that way. "we should get to the beach and hope the penguins find us soon… did you hear something?" asked Alex. They all turned to see standing ten feet away was Dubois. "We meet again lion."

**Hope you all like the chapter and please review. The next chapter will be posted sooner than it took to post this one and next chapter will be better**

**Type you later, Alexthelion1 and my co-host Magnolialioness **


	5. Escape and secrets

**Hay everyone I have the next chapter ready but first both me and Magnolialioness would like to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers and please review this chapter. Also an other person has arrived to the red carpet and that person is, Kayslay. We now give you chapter 5.**

**Ch: 5 Escape and secrets**

No one moved the second Dubois appeared. Dubois then looked from Alex to Gia and the cubs. "I see you have found a mate and have had those abomination cubs. I knew we would meet again. While my other officers left le island on a raft they made, I stayed knowing you would come. Now I get to kill you, starting with your mate and cubs." Before Dubois could make an attack the felines all run on all fours back to the beach with Dubois running behind them. As they ran branches created cuts all over themselves.

They made it to the beach in less than five minutes, with many cuts. They had managed to out run Dubois, but knew she would find them soon. "What are we going to do?" asked Serena looking at her parents and Alex Jr. "I don't know. With luck the penguins will find us." Said Alex Jr. "Alex, the penguins have no clue where we are." Said Ryan. "I WOULDN'T SAY THAT JUST YET." Said a familiar voice, which sounded as if it was coming from a megaphone. They all looked up to see a high teck looking helicopter land on the beach. Once it landed the doors opened and out hoped the penguins. Alex, Gia, and the cubs all ran to the helicopter. "Where did you guys get this?" asked Bella pointing at the helicopter. "That's top secret." Replied Skipper. "How did you find us?" asked Alex. "We sewed a tracking device into your son's lab coat." Said Skipper. "Skipper, we should get them on the helicopter and leave now." Said Kowalski. Skipper turned to him and asked. "Why is that?" "Because Captain Dubois is about 150 meters away and running this way." They all turned to see Kowalski was right. "Everyone in the helicopter now!" they all then managed to get in and start helicopter to take off when Dubois jumped onto the tail of the helicopter. "Skippa, she's on the tail." Yelled Private. "Relax Private, we just need to reach land." said Skipper. "But isn't the nearest country miles way?" asked Ryan. "Yes, we just need to gain more speed." Said Skipper. "We could use the nuclear reactor me and A.J. built when we built this to power the helicopter blades to run faster, but it is un-tested and it could explode. Skipper gave him a bored expression before he said. "Rico, activate the reactor." Rico then pressed a button on the control panel and the helicopter bolt off. In seconds they reached lad but kept on the coarse to the train (that was now in London) until half way there they hear an explosion coming from tail. Buttons began to flash and the helicopter began to spin out of the sky. "Dubois must have managed to grip onto the helicopter and rip out some wires on the tail. We are going to crash into the woods." Said Kowalski. "It is always a crash landing." Said Alex.

**(shortly after the crash landing)**

They all managed to escape the crash with few major cuts, but so did Dubois. "We will hold her off, you all run and hide. We saw a zoo not far back hide there." Said Skipper. Alex nodded and he, Gia, and the cubs ran to hide in the unknown zoo

They soon entered the zoo (no one was there because it was close that day) and stopped at a map of the zoo. Alex Jr. (who was the only one who could read) read the map and said. "There is no lion exhibit, but there is a jaguar exhibit we can hide there." They then ran to the jaguar exhibit but stopped just out side of it. "Alex let me go in and see if they will let us in first." She kissed Alex and then climbed in to the enclosure. As soon as she was fully in the exhibit she heard a voice behind her. "What are you doing in this enclosure?" slowly Gia turned around to see a male jaguar about her age. "Please my mate, cubs, and me need to hide." As soon as the male jaguar saw Gia's face and her necklace and just stared at her until he said. "Gia, is that you?" Gia then knew who the male jaguar was, he was her **brother Orlando**. "Gia, I have not seen you since the circus took you away, I need to tell Mom and Dad. Also let your mate and cubs in here." Orlando then ran off into the fake jungle trees and plants to get there parents. Gia then told Alex and the cub to enter the exhibit and told them her parents and bother were in the cage just before her brother came back with their parents who hugged their daughter the second they saw her. "Gia we are so happy you are back." Said Gia's mom (**whose name was Daphne**). Gia then walked over to Alex and said. "Mom, Dad, Orlando this is my mate Alex." Alex then gave a half smile. The three members of Gia's family just starred at Alex, before Gia had said anything had not even noticed Alex or the cubs had lion and jaguar crossbreed looks. Before Alex could say anything, Gia's mom, Daphne fainted. Alex then heard both Gia's father and brother make a low, deep growl, reviled their claws, and prepared to attack. Gia was not sure why her family wanted to hurt Alex because he was a lion but she knew she had to stand next to her mate.

**Hope you liked the chapter and review it. This is your Fanfiction feline, Alexthelion1, saying type you next chapter**


	6. past secrets

**Sorry for the long wait my fans but I have not had much free time because of back to school. And since you all have waited so long I will try to update again in about a day or two to make up for the chapter wait. Any way I give you all chapter six. **

**Ch: 6 Past secrets**

Gia stepped between Alex and her dad and brother. Gia knew Alex could easily defend himself, but she didn't want them to fight. "Gia, step away from the lion." Said Gia's father angrily (who's name is Avlaro). "No dad, give me one reason I should." Said Gia. "Fine, when you were a cub and we lived in the wild a lion is the reason your sister was killed." Said Gia's dad. After seconds of silence, Alex Jr. spoke. "But jaguars don't live in Africa." They all looked at him. "That is true, but when you, your brother, and sister about 4 weeks old, we were capture by some scientists and were taken to Africa to see how we would adapt to the new area. While I was looking for food one day, I found a lion, who was injured horribly injured from a poacher. So I took him back to the den, where you all were. But the lion knew something we didn't, that the poacher has still in the area and he didn't tell us. He had led the poacher to us and the next think we knew the poacher attacked and your sister didn't survive. The scientists soon took us to this zoo. If you don't believe me, the zoo office has the results of the project." Gia felt tears sting her eyes. "What happened to the lion?" asked Ryan. "He survived, and some how escaped." Said Gia's father. "Dad why didn't you tell me when I was a cub?" asked Gia. "We were going to tell you when you were older, but the circus took you away." Said Gia's dad. "Dad, Mom's starting to wake-up." Said Orlando. Before anyone could move a bluer of a figure bolted and pounced onto Alex. Alex looked up to see what had taken him by surprise to see Gia's mom clawing him and creating sever cuts. Then Alex felt the pain stop, and both Gia and her brother pull their mom away for Alex. Alex breathed a sigh of relief knowing Orlando didn't want him dead unlike like his parents. "Mom, Dad you will not touch Alex again or we will leave." Said Gia getting angry. Gia's mom, Daphne, lost all anger when she heard those words, and was quite. Gia's mom then said after more quietness. "We lost you once Gia, we don't want to again." Gia hugged her mom again in happiness and relief that her family has excepted Alex and the cubs to the family. But secretly, Gia remembered a secret that almost changed her life before she met Alex or the circus.

**What is Gia's secret? What has she not said. Find out next chapter. Please review. signed a Fanfiction feline, Alexthelion1**


	7. Gia's secret

**Hay everyone I am so sorry for the wait but I have to finish some summer projects before school starts for the year. BUT I will still try to update. Also I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and keep them coming. Since I am a little low on ideas, You may suggest ideas for later chapters and I may use them for the story. But any way I give you chapter 7.**

**Ch: 7 Gia's secret**

Later that afternoon, Alex and the cubs were going to sleep, but there was one jaguar Gia and her family had not told them about that lived in the enclosure. As they slept, Gia talked to her mother. "Gia you know it wasn't just myself, your father, and your brother who missed you. Your **old boyfriend** Benjamin did the most." Said Gia's mom. "Poor Benjamin, I remember when you were five months old and the zookeepers let that young orphan jaguar cub into our exhibit and you fell in love with him and you soon started to **date.** He was so depressed when you were taken by the circus. Gia remembered Ben and the asked. "Where is Ben?" "The vets are giving him a check up but when he finds out of your return he will be so overjoyed." After a few minutes Gia when to where Alex and the cubs were and fell asleep.

About midnight, Gia heard a male voice begin to wake her up. "Gia wake-up." Said the voice. Slowly Gia opened her eyes to see a male jaguar, which was just about Alex's height and was a little more muscular. Gia bolt up and said. "Ben." Ben smiled and said. "Follow me." Gia did as he asked and let her to another tree at the other tree. When they had climbed to the top, Ben spoke. "Gia you still look as beautiful as you did the night the circus took you away." "You haven't changed much at all ether." Replied Gia. They then just sat in the tree for a few seconds, until Ben spoke up. "Gia remember the night the zoo sold you to the circus?" asked Ben. Gia looked at him and said. "Yes, why do you ask?" Ben looked nerves as he said. "That night I w-was going to ask you…. To be **my** mate." For the second time that day Gia didn't know what to say. "Gia, every night I thought of you and every night my love for you grew." Said Ben. "Ben, I did miss you too for a long time and I didn't know if I would ever feel happiness again, but now I have a lion mate and four cubs." Said Gia thinking of Alex. "I know, your mother told me when the vets let me back into the enclosure. That doesn't change how I feel about you." Said Ben. Before Gia could say any thing Ben pulled her into a passionate kiss. Fore some reason Gia (even she didn't know) she didn't pull away, but she didn't kiss him back. They were both unaware that Alex had woken-up and had seen and heard everything 'Gia almost became mates with another animal.' Thought Alex, as he saw the jaguars kiss. Both the kiss and the knowledge of Gia's secret broke his heart. He then quietly left to go back to bed with tears in his eyes, he didn't want hear any more. Right after Alex left Ben pulled away from the kiss. The next thing he knew Gia had raked her claws across Ben's cheek with anger in her eyes. "Ben I may have loved you in the past, but now I have a mate and you need to accept that. Because if you try to make me kiss you again I will make you sorry." She then climbed down the tree, walked over to the now asleep Alex. And with out noticing his tears went to sleep. But back on the tree Ben sat on the branch thinking. 'Gia forgot she loves me and chose a lion for her mate. That lion took Gia from me and I will make him pay for that.' Thought Ben, with anger boiling inside him.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Then review me your thoughts and chapter ideas. This is Alexthelion1 saying, type you next chapter.**


	8. Attack

**Hi everyone i am so sorry for the long wait, I had to finsh some projectsalso my laptop is now sadly broken beyond repaire. ALSO this chapter wasnt my idea it was L3xand who can up with this chapter. I also would like to invite one more red cartpet guest Annathewhitetigeress. Now I give you all chapter 8 and please review!  
**

**Chapter 8: Attack!**

**(that morning)**

Alex was in bed trying to sleep, but in that moment Ben entered to the room. "so you the Gia´s mate" said Ben. "get out of here please i´m trying to sleep" said Alex giving his back to Ben. "i will get out of here after something..." inching closer to Alex. "after what?" said Alex, just before when Ben tried to claw Alex, but Alex avoid the attack. "what are you doing!?" asked Alex. "only trying to kill the one that stole my Gia" Alex bolted to his feet only for Ben to grab him by the neck "You scared little cat?" smiled Ben. he then raked his claws into Alex´s stomach, in that moment a stream of blood begain to flow out of the wound, makeing him semi-inconsious. "Alex!" thay both turmed to see gia and all the cubs were now awake and saw what Ben had done to her mate. "it doesnt mater what you do he will die in few moments!" said Ben with a sirk on his face. "DAD!" Yelled all cubs. "A.J., Did the penguins teach you about something of medicine?" ask Gia to her son. "yes, I will need some thing to stop the bleeding." said Alex Jr.

After A.J. Stopped the bleeding and finshed his dads check-up, he turned to his family. "I have the final results, and when Ben clawed dad! He harmed dads stomach and liver and has createdsome bleeding that I can't stop and based on dads rate of blood loss he only has 5 days left to live." said Alex jr with sadness in his voice. "WHAT!?" yelled all in the exibit, less from Ben. "there´s not a medicine that will help your father?" asked Gia with tears in her eyes. "there is, but here, it will be imposible to found it" Gia started to cry. "don´t be worried, i´m here and you can just forget the lion. " said Ben softly. "DON´T BE WORRIED!, DON´T BE WORRIED!" yelled Gia with tears in her eyes "you did that, and now you want me to calm down and don´t be worried!?" yelled Gia. "but G" said Ben "but G nothing, get out of my precense, now, or else I will claw ydeader dead!" yelled Gia as tears poured down her face.

**(later that night...)**

"why Ben hurt dad!" said Belle to Serena "I don´t know""it was be all for our mom?" said Ryan. A big silence cover the room. "but why our mom?" asked Serena. "Shh!, i´m trying to thinking" say A.J. To his siblings. "what are you thinking about?" asked Belle "in how we can save dad's life." said Alex jr. "Cubs, time to go to bed", said Gia (who still had tears in her eyes) to her cubs. "Ok mom, good night"

**(almost later that night)**

A.J. Was preparing to leave the zoo. "don´t do something stupid" said Ryan "ah, you scared me" "what will you gonna do?" asked Ryan "I am going to find the penguins, they will know how to save dad." said Alex jr. "really?" "yes, but you can´t go" "why?" "because you don´t know kung-fu or how to track them and Dubios could be any were" " Bro, I and Bella and Serena are comeing with you wether you like it or not." said Ryan strongly. Alex jr. Sighed and said. " Fine, wake Bella and Serena up so we can leave." said Alex jr. The two cubs then went to wake their sisters


	9. Bad to worse

**Hay everyone I can't tell you all how sorry I am for this long update wait and I for the long wait I have made this chapter longer then usual. School work is now lighter and I now have time to update. I would like to thank you all for your waiting and reviews. Also I will try to update more often. Any way here is chapter 9.**

**Chapter: 9 ****from bad to worse**

**(in Gia's dream)**

Gia found herself looking at a sleeping uninjured Alex as well as a sleeping other Gia. Before Gia could register what was happening she saw a shocked Ben walking to the sleeping Gia. At that moment Gia realized that she was having a dream and that no one could see her. She could only watch as the memory played out as she had remembered it. But before Gia could follow her _dream-self _and _dream_ _Ben_ she turned to see that Alex had woken-up and noticed the _dream her_ was gone and up in the tree with Ben and began to walk in the direction with Gia following him. Gia watched as Alex saw the dream Gia and Ben kiss. Gia now knew that Alex had seen her and Ben kiss that night. She could see the heart beck in his eyes as he walked away.

**(End of dream)**

Gia bolt upright and saw Alex still unconscious but the cubs no were to be seen. But when she went over to where they had been sleeping, she saw a note scratched in the dirt.

**Dear, mom we left to find the penguins so they can save dad. If we are not back in five days and dad starts to feel tired DON'T LET HIM GO TO SLEEP! Do whatever you can do to keep him awake. Lie to him, make him angry. Just don't let him go to sleep if he gets tired later. We will try to return soon and save dad**

**Signed A.J., Bella, Serena, and Ryan.**

Gia nearly fainted, with the new knowledge of where her cubs were.

**(Meanwhile)**

The cubs, led by Alex Jr., had been searching the wood all night for the penguins with not a sign of them. "Alex, we have been looking all night can't we take a short break? My paws are killing me." Asked Bella. Alex Jr. turned to them. "No we can't, we need to keep looking. I know the penguins are near here somewhere." said Alex Jr.. "Alex, just face it you have no clue were the penguins are. Also what makes you even think they could save dad, they are crazy." Said Ryan, getting a little angry. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Well _these_ crazy penguins recued you all yesterday from Caption Dubois on Madagascar." They all turned to see the penguins. The penguins all had small cuts and bruises and some had a black eye, but were otherwise ok. "What do you need?" asked Skipper

**(Back at the zoo)**

Gia had shone her parents, brother, and (as much as she hated it) Ben the note. As her parents and brother tried to calm and get her to stop crying her, Ben sat the same tree he had kissed Gia in talking to himself. "If the cubs find those penguins, then the lion might live. I have to stop them, but how?" After a little thinking he looked at his claws and got an idea. "I know what I must do, I must **kill the cubs** before they can save their father and make it look like an accident. Then with both the lion and cubs dead, Gia will fall in love with me again." Ben then climbed down the tree and walked to edge of the exhibit and climbed out. Sharpening his claws, as he followed the cub's scent into the forest. Unknown to him someone had heard what he had said. Someone who had just woken-up to find himself bandaged, his cubs nowhere in sight, his mate crying next to her parents and brother, and fear in his mind what Ben was going to do to his cubs.

**(Meanwhile)**

Alex Jr. had just finished telling the penguins what had happened to the father at the zoo. "… I couldn't stop all the bleeding in his stomach and liver. I estimate he only has five days left to live unless an operation is performed. I you think you can save him?" asked Alex Jr.. Skipper turned to Kowalski and asked. "Kowalski, did we bring operating tools?" "No we didn't they are still in my lab on the train. Which should be hundreds of miles away by now." Said Kowalski. "But can we get to the train in less than five days and return in time to operate?" asked skipper. "Yes but it will be close. But we need to start walking now if we are to make it." Replied the penguin. Skipper turned back to the cubs. "Alright, you four cubs follow us. We might need you help during the trip. The cubs felt a little more relived, they had a chance to save their dad.

**I hope you all liked the new chapter and it makes up for the long wait. I will try to update faster now. Please review and I will type you next chapter, Alexthelion1.**


	10. Adora

**Hay guys I have one quick note the new character I put in this story this chapter is ****Magnolialioness's**** idea and we both hope you like her. Any way enjoy the new chapter and please review.**

**Chapter: 10 ****Adora **

"Gia." Gia turned to see Alex awake and painfully trying to stand. Gia ran to him and hugged him Alex with tears still in her eyes. "Alex, I am so glad that you are awake, but Alex you need to lay down." Said Gia. "He's gone after the cubs." Said Alex. Gia looked at him and asked. "Who?" "Ben, he's gone crazy he sated talking to himself. He said that if he killed the cubs they couldn't save me and without me or the cubs, you would fall in love with him and have cubs with him." Gia felt fear for the cubs and anger at Ben rise up in her. "I will kill him if he even gets near them." Gia heard a voice behind her. "I'll go and stop Ben." Gia turned to see her brother. Before she could argue he spoke. "Gia you need to stay here with Alex. I will be back." Said Orlando. Gia nodded and watched as her left

**(Two days later) (At the cubs)**

The cubs were now resting in an abandon zoo that the penguins had found to spend the night in. Alex Jr. estimated they were about a few hundred miles from the train and would be there by tomorrow. The cubs had not seen a sign of Dubois (or unknown to them Ben or Orlando). The penguins had started a fire for the cubs, but they then went to protect the perimeter as they put it leaving the cubs alone. "What do you think mom and dad are doing right now?" asked Bella. Alex Jr. opened his mouth to speck but they all heard a small noise. "Do you guys hear that?" asked Alex Jr. . "It sounds like someone yelling for help. We should check it out." They all agreed and ran in the direction of the yell until they stopped in front of an enclosure. They all looked to see a young female jaguar about their age in the deep exhibit. "Are you ok?" asked Ryan. "Yes, but I can't climb out tho." Replied the young jaguar with French accent. "Guys lower me down so I can get her out." Said Alex Jr.. The cubs lowered him down into the cage to the jaguar. At that moment he could see every detail of her. She looked like she hadn't eaten much so he could see all of her ribs. Even tho she was weak Alex Jr. thought she looked very beautiful. But what he found most interesting about her was her eye color was gold colored. "Who are you and how long have you been here?" asked Alex Jr. . The jaguar looked at him. "My name is Aborabell but call me Adora and when la zoo was shut down days ago they left me here and I couldn't climb out." Said Adora. "I'm Alex Jr. and they are my siblings (pointing to his brother and sisters). Come with me and I will help you out of here and they we can talk more." He held out his paw and she took it. Once they were pulled out of the cage, back to the fire, and Adora had eaten some food they had hunted that day the cubs told her their story. Once they were finished Adora looked at them stunned. "You all have been thru a lot." She said. They nodded and then Alex Jr. spoke-up. "If you don't mind, what is your story?" she was quite for a second before she spoke. "Ever since I can remember, I have been at this zoo when it was still open. I never knew my parents. When le zoo closed down for some reason le zookeepers left me here and that is my story." She finished. "Adora since we are here do you want to come with us and live in the circus?" asked Alex Jr. . His siblings looked at him. "Guys come on she has nowhere to go." Said Alex Jr. . "He does have a point. So Adora do you want to come with us?" asked Serena. Adora gave a small smile and answered. "Yes, I would love to."

Later as they were about to go to sleep, Adora walked over to Alex Jr. and said. "Thank you, for saving me from the cage and letting me join le circus with all." She then hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She then went to sleep. Alex Jr. felt an emotion he had never felt before Adora kissed him, romance. He then realized he had fallen in love with Adora. As he fell asleep he smiled.

**(Early the next morning)**

The penguins were still not back yet and the cubs and Adora were still a sleep, when a feline figure appeared and looked at the sleeping cubs with an evil smile on his face. "Finally, I found you." Said Ben, as he reviled his claws.

**I hope you liked the new chapter, if you do they review me. This is Alexthelion1, saying type you later.**


	11. Ben vs cubs

**Hi my loyal Fanfiction readers, I am back with a new chapter, but first thank you all for reviewing and that there are still a lot more chapter left in the story. I give you the chapter you have been waiting for, Chapter 11. Please review.**

**Chapter: 11 ****Ben vs. cubs**

"This will be easy." Said Ben, as he began to walk to the sleeping cubs ready to kill. Fortunately Ben stepped on a stick, wakening the cubs and Adora. "What are you doing here Ben." asked Alex Jr.. "I am here to make sure that you don't save the lion and you never come back." Ben then tried to claw Alex Jr., who barely dogged the attack. "Your mother will be my mate." The cubs and Adora began to slowly back away. "Guys if we attack at the same time we might be able to… where is Alex." Asked Ryan, looking for his brother. "He must have ran off." Said Serena. "Whatever we don't the coward, attack when I say so… NOW." Yelled Ryan. They pounced but were quickly over powered by Ben and thrown to the ground. "You really thought you could defeat me? I am bigger and stronger than you all. Once you all are dead, I will track down coward brother and kill him. It ends here." Said Ben. They all closed their eyes in fear and waited for him to strike. Ben raised his claws about to strike when something hit Ben hard in the back knocking him out before he could touch the cubs. They all opened their eyes to see Ben knocked out at their feet. They looked up to see standing behind the passed out Ben was Alex Jr.. "You guys really thought I ran off." He said grinning. "Come on guys he could wake-up at any second. I never was very good at knocking anyone out." Adora run up to him and hugged him. At that moment the penguins appeared and saw Ben. "What did we miss." Asked Skipper. Before the cubs could answer another figure appeared, Dubois. "Prepare to die!" yelled the French women. At that moment skipper thought quickly. He pointed in a direction and said. "The train is that way. You all run and don't turn back. We will slow her down and then we will join you." The cubs and Adora did as they were told and ran on all fours, in the direction skipper had pointed in. for the next half hour they kept running without stopping until they reached a clearing and saw the train and everyone was practicing. The cubs and Adora's fur was tangled with leafs and had a few cut from branches, but they couldn't help but smile. They were home, but they still had to save their father.

**I hope you all liked the new chapter and review and I will be back later with another chapter later, Alexthelion1.**


	12. the train and something else

**Sorry guys I was so late on the updates, I have had a lot of projects to do but any way since they are out of the way I can update. So please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter: 12 return to the train and something else.**

The cubs and Adora raced to Marty, Gloria, and Melmen, who were about to train when they saw them. Gloria pulled both Bella and Serena into a back breaking hug. "Where have you guys been? We haven't seen any of you or your parents in days." Asked Gloria. Alex Jr. stepped forward and began to tell the long story of what happen to in the few days. "…. And that is what happened since we have been gone." He finished. Marty, Gloria, and Melmen were dumb struck. They couldn't imagine that all that could happen in a few short days. "How many days until your dad bleeds to death?" asked Marty. "If you count today, three days." Said Bella. "With luck we might make it back to the zoo in 2.5 days." Said Alex Jr.. They then began to wait for the penguins to return. Within a few minutes everyone in the circus had found out what had happened.

After about half an hour the penguins showed up. They all were wounded, both private and skipper were the worst wounded with a black eye each and a few cuts. Overall they weren't badly hurt. They turned to the cubs alarmed and said. "Dubois is stronger than went we first fought her. It seems life on Madagascar make her more angry than we thought possible. She isn't far behind us; we need to start the train fast. We will plan our next move after we get a safe distance from the area, so wait your cart once we have everything packed." After less than ten minutes, every bit of equipment was packed and the animals began to climb back into their train cars. They cubs led Adora to the car they lived in. once inside Adora loved the cart, but for the cubs they felt as if they hadn't been in it in a hundred years even tho it had only been a few short days. "Isn't it weird how this stuff always happens to dad?" asked Ryan. "Yes." Said Bella. Adora, who knew about the cubs father except about the little they had mentioned. "Stuff like this has happened to your dad before. What happened?" she asked. Alex Jr. turned to her and said. "Lots of stuff. When he was a little cub he was captured by poachers and taken from his family and pride, they would have killed him if the crate he was in hadn't fallen into the sea and floated to New York. Latter when he was older he and his friends were to be shipped back to Africa but instead they landed in Madagascar where he almost killed his friends. Then when they tried to get back to New York they landed in Africa where he met his parents again and nearly get killed by some old human called Nana. Then when they made it to Europe he met my mom but was once again almost killed by someone. Dubois tried to turn him into a wall ordainment. Finally when my mom was pregnant with me and my siblings he got temporary amnesia but his memory came back soon." Adora couldn't believe that all had happen to the cubs father. She was about to say something when Serena looking out a window as the train began to reach full speed said. "Guys you need to see this." They all looked out the window to see the figure of a male jaguar running on all fours barely able to keep up with the speed of the train and manage to hop onto the empty caboose in the back of the train and disappear into it. Ryan pulled his head from the window and said. "This is just great; Ben managed to find us again." "We can't be sure of that, but it could very likely it is him. We should go and see." Said Alex Jr. . "But by now the train is moving at a speed of over 70 miles per hour." Argued Bella. "We'll walk on the carts roofs, I have done it before a few times when the penguins were teaching me about perfect balance." Alex Jr. answered. "When did they teach you that?" Serena asked. "When I was six months old. It was fun." He said. Everyone's jaw dropped as they tried to imagine him as a small cub running on the cart roofs. The next thing they knew they had climbed onto the roof. Most of them sank their claws into the roof to hold on and drag themselves to the caboose, while Alex Jr. was able to walk normal as if he were on the ground with Adora clinging to him. He, with Adora's arms rapped around him, made it to the caboose in a few seconds while it took the other over two minutes. All at once they sprang into the cart to find not Ben but their uncle, Orlando still tired from running. "Uncle Orlando what are you doing here?" asked Serena. "The morning after you left your dad woke-up and heard Ben talking to himself about killing you cubs so I left to help you cubs but both he and you were far ahead of me." Orlando explained. "So what happened to you cubs while you walked here?" "It's a long story." Said Bella.

The next morning, the cubs and Adora woke remembering that their uncle was in the train caboose and that they had two days left to save Alex. The train had stopped that morning and the penguins were looking over maps. The cubs walked over to them and Alex Jr. asked. "Skipper do you know when we will get back to the zoo." Skipper with a plain and a small hint of sadness in his face, turned to Kowalski and said. "Tell them." "we looked over the train tracks map and it will take three days to make it back to the zoo." He said. The cubs hope was killed they wouldn't make it back in time.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I will update sooner next chapter but now I just hope this made up for the wait.**

**Type you next chapter.**


	13. fast track

**Ch:13 ****fast track**

"Isn't there some way we can make it in time?" Asked Ryan. "We could walk back or use the teleporter." Said Alex Jr. . "The teleporter is too unsafe to use, while the wood has Dubois and Ben on the loose. The odds are against us. We will still try but may not make it." Said Kowalski. The cubs all felt tears run down their faces, most of the circus animals thought back sadly to the last time they had saw their friend. "Alex is strong he will make it." Said Marty hopefully. "If it hadn't been for Alice, the circus wouldn't have survived this long." Said Stefano. "That's right, he saved the circus." Said one of the horses. "He defeated the fossa on Madagascar." Said King Julian, without any sarcasm in his voice. "Don't you have any other ideas?" asked Adora. After a few seconds of thinking Kowalski got an idea.

**(Meanwhile in at an animal control base)**

All night after her fight with the penguins Dubois walked to get to animal control for reinforcements. When she arrived even tho she wasn't in Monty Carlo the officers knew who she was. She smiled to herself, soon she would kill the lion.

**(Back at the circus)**

"Maybe I could build another car with a nuclear reactor like when we first joined the circus. It will take nonstop work of 32 hours of the less than 39 we have left to build it but I think it would make it in time if we start construction now." Said Kowalski. And without a word the penguins and Alex Jr. had started to make blue prints.

That night while the penguins worked they let Alex Jr. go to Bed with his siblings to sleep. None of the cubs slept but simply laid down in their beds talking to each other. The whole time Alex Jr. was silent, that is until Serena noticed he was crying. "Alex what's wrong?" he looked at them all and said. "Guys I'm sorry." "For what?" asked Bella. "If I hadn't invented the teleporter we wouldn't be in this mess." He said regretful. "Alex, that's not true you couldn't have known." Said Serena. "That is true, but guys you wouldn't have caused this. You all have the gift to be normal, while I am the screw-up. I'm just the runt of the litter who thought he was special, who thought he would have a chance to prove my worth. Instead I have caused this and dad may die of it, all because of me." He said. They had never seen him this upset, but they knew they had to cheer him up.


	14. just a runt

**Happy late Halloween Fanfiction fans**

**Chapter: 14 ****Just a runt.**

Before his siblings or Adora could say anything, Alex Jr. raced onto the cart roof. Since the train wasn't moving, the other cubs easily joined him. "Guys just leave me alone." Said Alex Jr., with his back to them. "Alex, you're not a runt." Said Ryan. He didn't turn but he said. "If I'm not a runt then why am I the shortest of you all? Why are you all stronger than me? It has been this way ever since we were born." They knew they he was right about being a runt, and were at a loss for words. "Alex just because you're a runt doesn't mean your useless, you know how to read, fight, and are smart as Kowalski." incurraged Serena. "Just because I can read words on a page and I can knock out Ben doesn't make me smart." Alex Jr. sighed and continued. "Most of the time, when a runt is born they are very weak and only live a few days. The few who do live, like me, are screw-ups and weak. Half the time in the wild, the pride a runt is in will abandon, scare off, and even kill the runt because they are useless. Ever since I realized I was a runt when I was a little cub, I have tried to change this fate for myself and lying to myself. No matter what I learned or achieved I never could change a thing. Just like any other living runt I am useless." At that Bella snapped and told them all a secret she had learned when she was small. "Dad was a runt." Alex Jr. turned to face them. "Stop lying." "I'm not lying. When we were little, mom told me the secret dad had told her when they dated. She made me sware not to tell you, because I could make you feel sad. Dad was born the smallest cub in his pride and now he is taller than Ryan. Ever since you we born, you were dad's favorite and he knew you were special." Alex Jr. looked for a hint she was lying, but he saw none. All sadness then left him and was replaced with pride. He was just like his dad when he was his age. "Thanks Bella, all of you are right. I may have caused this, but maybe that means I can fix it." Alex Jr. said. His siblings felt relieved to have the old Alex Jr. back as they returned to the cart. Alex Jr. was about to join them, when he noticed Adora standing behind him. Before he could say a word Adora run up to him, dipped him and kissed him. When she pulled away she said. "Sorry, I just had to." She then joined the other cubs.


	15. return to the zoo

**Chapter: 15 ****return to the zoo**

**(In Alex's dream)**

He was in Africa starving and chasing a gazelle thru the dry plain slowly gaining on it. In a few moments, he had pinned it to the ground. As the animal pleaded with him, he raised his claws over its neck ready to strike.

**(End of Alex's dream)**

Alex awoke from the dream knowing it wasn't just a dream but a memory. A memory of when he was starving in Africa when Gia was pregnant with the cubs. He felt tired even after sleeping from the blood loss. He had lost all feeling and ably to move his legs and right arm and was beginning to also in his other arm. He looked to his side to see Gia curled up into a ball snuggled next to him. Not once since her brother left had she left his side. Even tho her parents still hated lions, they still helped their daughter care for him. Gia awoke and saw the fear and tiredness in her mate's eyes. Without a word she knew if the cubs didn't return with penguins soon Alex had about two hours left to live.

**At the circus some time later**

Every animal was busy helping the penguins get ready to return to the zoo to save Alex in the l.a.r.v. II. The penguins had drawn some of the cub's blood to replenish Alex's blood. The cubs and Adora crammed into the back of the super car as the penguins gave last orders to the chimps. "Mason, you and Phil start the train and meet us at the zoo." Ordered skipper. The chimps nodded and got the remaining circus animals to get ready to travel. "A.J. power up the reactor." Instructed Kowalski. Alex Jr. did as he had been told. The second he started the device, they were off at a speed just below the speed of sound.

**At the zoo**

"Alex please stay awake, the cubs will return soon with the penguins." Begged Gia. "Gia I'm trying but I can't, I'm too tired." Tears began to run down both of their faces. "Gia I love you and no matter what happens I always will. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life and I am proud to have had cubs with you. From the day we met in that train yard I loved you and now I love you even more now. You have been the perfect mate." Alex was about to close his eyes, when they both heard a loud crash noise. Just as the cubs and penguins jumped into the enclosure, just as Alex blacked out.

A few hours later, the penguins and Alex Jr. had finished repairing Alex's liver and stomach. Alex Jr. walked up to his worried mother and siblings. "Is your father going to be ok?" asked Gia. With a heavy heart he answered. "The penguins and me managed to repair the bleeding and we replenished his blood, but since dad blacked-out with so little blood he may never be the same. There is only a 10% chance he will fully recover."


	16. a short reunuion

**Chapter: 16 a short reunion**

Hours passed and Alex had not yet woken up. About this time, the rest of the circus arrived. They all ran to the cage to see Gia with dried tears on her face and the cubs not much better. They saw Alex still unconscious laying on the ground with stiches in his stomach area. They all knew he would live but Alex Jr. had told him what may happen to his mind. They all thought back to how in some way he had improved each one of their lives. Gia took his limp paw in her paw. "Please Alex, wake-up. I need you, the cubs need you, the circus needs you." Begged Gia. She was about to set his paw back down when his paw twitched. Hope rose threw Gia when she felt this. Little by little life returned to the lion, until his eyes began to open. Alex slowly leaned up and put one paw on his head. "My head is killing me." Spoke the lion. Gia kissed him just after he said this. Sadly this moment was interrupted by a canister of knock-out gas flew into the pen. The gas knocked out every animal but the penguins and Alex Jr. who had built up immunity in their training. They looked up to see in gas masks, was Captain Dubois and over ten other animal control officers. "Get the lion!" she yelled.

**That afternoon**

Alex bolted up to find himself in the same place he had been knocked out at unmoved. He looked around to see Gia, her parents, brother, Bella, Serena, Ryan, the penguins, and Adora were gone. Alex Jr. walked up to him. "What happened?" Alex asked standing up. "Dubois attacked with a lot of officers, they knocked you guys out and the penguins and me tried to keep her away but they almost got to you. Uncle Orlando, grandma and grandpa, Serena, Ryan, Bella, Adora, and even the penguins were taken. Mom woke up and she shielded you but was captured by Dubois I managed to keep you and the other animals safe. They are all in the train, I was about to move you there too but you woke-up." Said Alex Jr. remembering the events. "Where did she go with them?" asked Alex scared for his family. "I can tell you." Said a voice. They both turned to see who had made the voice. They turned to see Ben.


	17. a secret jaguar's past

**Late happy holidays and a happy new year. Here's to 2013**

**Chapter: 17 ****The secret of a jaguar's past**

"Why should we trust you Ben? You tried to kill me the second you found out I was Gia's mate." Alex almost yelled. "You also tried to kill my siblings, Adora, and Me." Added Alex Jr. just as loud. "It may be true I did that, but I know where she went." Said Ben. "How do we know you aren't trying to kill us again?" asked Alex. Ben walked forward a little. "It may be true I still want both you and your cubs to die, she has Gia and I still love her even if she hates me. If I were to try to save her alone I would stand no chance, so I will need your help only because I have no other choice. So let me come with you and I will tell you where she took them." He said. Alex knew eventually Ben would betray him, but he knew he had to save his family. "Fine you can come, now where did she take them?" asked the lion impatient. Ben's answer was simple. "Monty Carlo."

**In Monty Carlo animal control HQ**

Gia slowly opened her eyes to a faint sound of animals barking and meowing. Gia looked around at her surroundings to see in horror a wall of animals the Dubois had killed over time. She then saw a single plaque on the wall with-out an animal on it. The empty plaque's label had on word on it. Lion. Gia tore her eyes away from it as if it had Alex's head on it. That was when she heard Dubois's voice. She turned to see Dubois yelling at another officer. "You stupid bozo, you let one abominated crossbreed cub stop you from getting the lion." Yelled Dubois. "Captain Dubois, we tried to capture him but it's like it know army combat. We weren't prepared or trained to fight. But as a consolation we did capture three of the four crossbreeds, jaguars, and the four aggressive penguins. The lion may try to come here and free them." Said the other officer. Another animal control officer ran in with a clip board in hand. He handed it to Dubois and said. "Captain Dubois, we have run a history on all the animals, but you should read the juvenile female jaguar's history. I think it could help you capture the lion." Dubois read Adora's history. As she did so an evil grin grew on her face. She then looked back at the officers and said. "Release the young jaguar, she will be the lions undoing." She then threw the clipboard into the air with land next to Gia's cage as the left the room to release Adora. Gia pulled the clipboard into her cage and read it. As she read it her eyes widen in shock and fear. She knew if Alex or Alex Jr. didn't find out soon Adora would get them killed.


	18. a jaguar with deadly beauty

**Ch: 18 ****a jaguar with deadly beauty**

**In Monte Carlo**

The father and son worked all night in the train engine to reach Monte Carlo, while Ben planed for when they arrived. By dawn they had reached the city and could barely see the animal control building. They stopped the train and the three hopped out of the train. Since Alex and his son had been shoveling coal to fuel the train, so much coal dust was stuck to their fur that it wasn't for their mane's they would look like black panthers. Ben turned to Alex. "Now what genius." He said sarcastically. "We need to sneak across the rooftop of the city and..." Alex was interrupted by a happy female voice filled with relief. "Alex!" Alex and Ben turned to see a female run up to Alex Jr. and hug him. It was Adora. Alex Jr. was stunned. "Adora, I thought Dubois caught you?" she released him from the hug and said. "She did but she relished me for no reason." That was when she saw Ben and began to growl. "Why is he here?" she gritted thru her teeth. "He was the only one where you and the others were taken." Alex said. A loud group of sirens pierced the air followed by flashing lights. The four instantly know it was animal control. "How did they find us so fast, we just got here." Asked Ben. "It doesn't matter now. We need to get away from the train and hide; they should leave the other animals alone since they just want us. Follow us Adora." As they started to run Adora knew what they didn't, how animal control had found them. It was her. She looked at Alex Jr. as they ran; a tear ran down her face. In a voice so quite only she could barely hear, she spoke. "I'm sorry my love, I love you so much but I must do this." In a few seconds Alex turned to see Dubois and other officers on mopeds after them. Alex knew they need a merical and fast.


	19. The power of love

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was going to post last week but I got a bad ear infection and just getting better now. So sorry for the wait.**

**CH: 19 ****the power of love**

They had run from Dubois for over an hour before they managed to escape into the woods near the city for the rest of the day they began to make their new plan.

That night, Adora thought about what she had not told Alex jr. and the others. It was about how Dubois had found them so fast, it was her. Adora know she had caused Dubois to find them so fast. She had to tell Alex jr. She walked over to where Alex jr. lay and gently shook him awake. Alex jr. opened his eyes to see to beautiful French jaguar. "Adora what's wrong?" he asked. "Alex I have to tell you something." She said. He stood up. "Adora, before you do may I say something important." Alex jr. said. She waited to hear what Alex jr. had to say. "Adora, I - I love you. Ever since I meet you in the at zoo I have." He told her. She felt joy spread thru her when she heard this. She had always felt the same, but didn't know if he felt the same until now. "Alex, I love you too." She replied. The young crossbreed felt relived at her words. "You w-wanted to t-tell me something?" The nervous cat asked. Adora's eyes widened as she remembered what she was going to tell him. She couldn't tell him without him getting angry at her. Instead she pulled him into a kiss. When they parted she asked him. "Does that answer your question?" Alex jr. nodded. After he went back to bed Adora knew she had to tell him, but couldn't say it to his face. That was when she got the idea. It would break his heart but Dubois may not be able kill him. Tears ran down her golden eyes as she wrote a small message in the dirt that would break his heart.


	20. mending a broken heart

**Chapter: 20 ****mending a broken heart**

The next morning Alex jr. woke up to see where Adora was the last night was a note was written in the dirt. It said

**Dear Alex,**

**I have to leave, I can't stand to be around you anymore. I don't love you and I never have. Ever since you freed me from that zoo I have disliked you. I only kissed you because you were my only chance at freedom and it is French custom. I think you are a disgrace to nature. You create inventions, can read, and are highly intelligent you might as well be a human. Good bye for ever.**

**Adora**

Just like when Alex jr. met Adora he felt a new emotion, heart break. He sat just rereading the words until Ben and Alex woke up and saw him. "Son what's the…" Alex read the note and knew what had happened. For moments they stood silent until Ben read the and cruelly started laughing. "Finally someone shares my opinions." He said. Alex turned in defense of his son and punched Ben in the face as hard as he could. Ben stood up again and spit out a tooth. Ben knew better than to punch back. Instead he said with a small lisp. "Let's just go and find Gia." Even with his heart shattered, he knew they had a job to do. Unknown to them as they left just a few miles away, Adora sat crying at the fact that the love of her live now thought she despised him. But she in lying to him had saved his life from Dubois. She could see all of the events that in her future that would never happen. She would rather have Alex jr. hate her and live than love her and die because of her. She then felt intense pain struck her head. She knew Dubois was near. She was then grabbed by the scruff of her neck by Dubois. "Looks like my little cat tried to run away, big mistake. Since you are not of any tracking use I might as well get a new jaguar skin coat." Dubois dragged Adora back to the animal control headquarters and locked her in a cage next to an alone Serena. "Adora, I thought Dubois let you go?" asked Serena. "She did but it was so she could use me to lead her to your father and brother. I had to break your brother's heart to keep Dubois from finding them. So I then left them and she caught me and is about to skin me." Replied Adora. "How did she track you?" Serena asked. Adora sighed and said. "When I was just a few weeks old, my zookeepers put a tracking device in my brain. Dubois used it to find me." She continued. "Where are the others?" "Dubois shipped them to another animal control pound in Africa. The only reason I am still here is she is going to skin me too, Dubois must want a new head on her wall." Said Serena. "Serena if you manage to escape or ever see your brother again, tell him I do love him." Begged Adora. "I will." Promised Serena. Deep down they both knew it would take a miracle to escape alive.


	21. into the belly of the beast

**Ch: 21 into the belly of the beast**

Adora and Serena sat in their cages a few seconds before Dubois walked in with a syringe in her hands. She grinned evilly and said. "So witch one of you two is wants to be put to sleep and skinned first."

**(Meanwhile)**

On the roof of the building, Alex ripped the grate off an air vent and turned to his son. "Do you think you can track where your mother, her parents, the penguins, or your siblings are?" he asked. Alex jr. sniffed the air, after a few seconds his eyes widened and he dove head first into the vent. "Follow me, I know where Serena is." Alex dove after his son, with Ben shortly behind him. They quietly and quickly crawled through the vents, until Alex jr. stopped them and ripped the grate open and hoped out. When they were all out of the vent they saw Serena in a cage half awake. They opened the cage and Alex pulled her out and held her in his arms. "Serena, are you ok?" He asked her. "Dubois…. put us to sleep…. Skinning Adora, that room." Serena tiredly pointed to the door across the room. "Help her." She then passed out from the shot she had been given. As much as Alex jr. was angry with Adora for what she had said about him, be walked into the room Serena had pointed to. A few seconds later, Alex jr. came out of the room with Adora in his arms unharmed and passed out. "I beat up five officers to get her out of there but let's move before…" Alex jr. was interrupted by alarms suddenly flashing and sirens going off. "…. They know we are here. Run!" they then took off, with the two asleep cubs in their arms, down the hallway. Even with the animal control officers after them, they still managed to escape the building without getting hit by a tranquilizer dart. When they reached the train, Ben and Alex told the circus animals what had happened to them while they were gone, while Alex jr. woke up Serena and Bella up. Even with the fact that Dubois could have harmed his partial captured family, all he think about was Adora. He had givrn her his heart and she had crushed it. It was at that moment that Adora woke up.


	22. Please

**Guys I am sorry about last chapter's lack of drama but I posted it late at night and was tired, so I am sorry. I will try to make up for that.**

**Ch: 22 ****please…. **

Adora opened her eyes to find herself lying next to a still passed out in Kowalski and Alex Jr's train lab cart. Even though she was still tired from the shot she heard an angry voice. "About time you woke up." She turned to see Alex jr. "Alex, I am so glad to see you." She ran to him and tried to hug him only to be pushed away by him. "What is…. Alex about the note…" she said, remembering the fake note she had left for his in Monte Carlo. "I lied I do love you." Alex Jr's expression didn't change. "You know you don't have lie to me anyone, like you said in your note why would you ever love a disgrace to nature." Tears began to run down her face. "Mon amour please, I can explain. I was forced to write la note. Dubois was tracking me to lead her to you and your father." She said. Alex Jr was now starting to get irritated. "How is she tracking you?" he asked. "When I was a toddler, le zookeepers put a tracking chip in my brain. Dubois must have found it and used it to find me. If I didn't leave la note you would have went after me and been captured." She finished. Alex Jr felt that she was telling the truth, but wasn't sure." Without a word, he walked over to a cabinet and retrieved a small metal device shaped like a walkie talkie. He held it next to her head. It instantly started beeping and stunning Alex Jr with the results. Before Adora could ask him what he was doing he hugged her with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." He said. That is when Serena woke up. She bolt up scared for a second and unsure where she was. She was quick to realize she was in Kowalski and Alex Jr's lab. She turned to see Alex Jr and Adora hugging and smiled. Even thugh they had a lot to do before all would be safe, at least Alex Jr trusted Adora again.


	23. return to Africa (again)

**Sorry on the bad and short chapters recently but I have a lot of things to do at school and have a lot left to finish. By May I should have more time for this story. Until then sorry about the chapters**

**Ch: 23 ****return to Africa (again)**

All of the sudden Adora grabbed her head in pain and fell to her knees. Both Alex Jr and Serena (Alex Jr had been expecting Serena to wake up soon) ran to her side. She looked up at them with fear in her eyes. "Alex, Dubois is using la tracking chip to find le train." She said. "Adora relax, the lab's walls are lined so Dubois can't trace your tracking signal. The penguins always had a fear of someone tracking them and finding Kowalski's inventions." Said Alex Jr, as he helped Adora back up. "Alex you helped the penguins stop the bleeding in dad's liver, can't you remove the chip from Adora's head." Serena asked. Alex Jr sat Adora down on the lab table and told Serena. "I may have an IQ of over 150 and be able to invent a semi-working teleporter, but I am no brain surgeon we need the penguins. However the penguins may have something." Alex Jr ran over to a key pad on the wall and punched in a code. He entered the code and wall panels turned to revile a large assortment of inventions. Alex Jr walked over to one that looked like a collar with a computer chip where the ID tag should have hung. With it in his paw he went back to the key pad and closed the wall panels. He then turned to Adora showing her the collar. "This is a bug hacker, it can disarm any tracking device as long as the tracker stays in a five foot radius. If you are going to leave the lab you need to wear this at all times or Dubois will find your signal." He then handed It to her. "Please tell me you know where Dubois shipped to others." He asked them as Adora put on the collar. "We have no clue where she sent the penguins, but we do know she sent the others to Africa." Serena said. "Thanks, I will go tell dad. It's going to be a long trip if we don't change tracks soon." Without another word Alex Jr climbed onto the roof of the moving train cart and slowly made his way to where his dad was.


	24. Back home

**Everyone I am so sorry for the delay of updates but finally my school work is back to normal and I can update. Now I must thank you all for the 100 reviews, so thank every last one of you. Also the next chapter may seem like one from my first story and I promise you this is only for this and maybe next chapter, so sorry. But without further delay I give you chapter 24.**

**Ch: 24 **** back home**

It had been just a few short days before the circus reached Africa, but for almost everyone it felt like an eternity.

**(in Gia's dream/flashback)**

Alex sat next to Gia as they watched their new born cubs nap in their crib. Gia suddenly nuzzled him. "Thank you Alex, you have made my life perfect." Alex turned to her and rapped his arms around the jaguar's tiny waist and spoke to her gently. "I love you Gia, and never will I ever stop loving you. Both you and our cubs I shall love forever." The two kissed until they heard the cry of their cubs waking from their nap. Alex was about to help Gia calm them, he heard a voice. "Dad wake-up."

**(End of dream)**

Alex bolt up in his bed to see the voice of his awakeners was Serena and Alex Jr. "Dad we finaly made it the reserve last night." Said Serena, with a small bit of happiness about a small chance of saving her mother and siblings. Alex was quick to get out of bed. When he opened the cart door he saw Marty, Gloria, Melmen, vitally, and shockingly Ben were waiting for him at the door. Alex knew they all wanted to come to the reserve and if he argued .

**(a little later in the reserve)**

For Florrie, it had been a tiring day. Ever since the sun had risen it had been blistering hot and had forced some animals to nap as they waited for the sun to go down. She rested by herself because Zuba was busy leading the final stages for a rite of passage. Florrie was about to fall asleep when her ears perked up when she heard a voice with here feline hearing. "Ben for the third time, I am sure this is the reserve I should know I was born here." Florrie opened her eyes and looked into the distance. She was over joyed to see it was Alex, with his friends, the Russian tiger from the circus, and AJ and Serena. However what she didn't understand was where was Gia, Ryan, and Bella as well as who were the two other jaguars with him.


	25. wild minds

**Chapter: 25 ****Wild minds**

**(At an animal control shelter a few miles from the reserve in the evening)**

Captain Dubois walked down the halls of the building. The day Alex and his son had escaped with his daughter alive, she boarded a plane to Africa to set a trap that would be impossible for Alex to resist. Dubois walked up to a man that stood outside of a large fake jungle cage. "Are le animals ready?" she asked turning to him. "Captain Dubois, we have been limiting the amount of food the animals you imported from Monty Carlo, but I must warn you they low amounts of food have made the animals all extremely aggressive. I would highly advise you not to enter the enclosure." The animal control officer informed her. Dubois walked up to the cage's door and said. "I will take my chances." Dubois then entered the cage closing the door behind her. The second she entered, she began to hear the warning growl of the jaguars and two crossbreeds in the room even thou she couldn't see where they were hiding among the fake trees and shrubs. In her hand she held an Alex the lion stuffed animal from the New York zoo. When Dubois made it to the middle of the room, an adult female jaguar wearing a necklace emerged from a tree and prepared to pounce and attack Dubois. Dubois didn't move a step; instead she threw the stuffed animal to the starving Gia. The second it hit the ground, Gia sank her claws into it and used her sharp teeth to rip the toy to bits. She destroyed the toy in just a few seconds. Dubois was pleased to see the sight. "Good jaguar, when your mate arrives to free you and your family he will be killed by the one he loves. After you rip out you mates throat, I may let you live to be my new pet." Dubois then turned and began to walk calmly to the exit of the cage. Gia soon felt tired from the lack of food and curled up into a ball to sleep. As she closed her eyes, Gia felt tears run down them as she pictured what she was going to do to Alex when if ever would try to rescue her and the others. All that night, Gia had the same repeating nightmare over and over again. A nightmare where she sank her teeth into Alex's flesh, with betrayal in his eyes. She was scared for her mate.


	26. I have a plan

**Everyone I am so sorry for the three week wait. I spent that time brainstorming ideas for the story. If anyone has an idea for a future chapter then tell me, because I am open to ideas. Also since it is summer I can now update faster. And with that I give you chapter 26**

**Chapter: 26 ****I have a plan**

**(that afternoon)**

Time had passed slowly as Alex told his parents the story of the events that had led to Dubois escaping Madagascar to Ben trying to kill him to why they had just arrived in Africa. Both of Alex's parents were horrified with the knowledge that Dubois was free from Madagascar. "Alakay, we know where the animal control building is, but how you get everyone out safely." Asked Florrie. AJ stepped forward. "I have a plan to distract Dubois. If Dubois were to spot an invasive species legally she would be forced to go after it. With Dubois and a large portion of officers chasing the animal, the building will be extremely unguarded and easy to sneak into. The only thing we need is an invasive species." All eyes turned to face Ben, ignoring Adora.

**One hour later in the animal control building**

Dubois sat watching the multiple security cameras surveying the buildings perimeter waiting for the smallest sign of Alex his cubs. Her fingers curled around a poison dart she intended to kill the lion with. Her focus on the monitors was broken when an officer burst into the room. "Captain Dubois." Said the man with urgency in his tone of voice. "Some officers spotted what they believe to be a jaguar just off the edge of a nearby animal reserve. If the report is true we must capture it and ship it back to Central America." Dubois looked up at him. "Why would a jaguar be in…." her voice trailed off. "Le lion." She muttered. It was at moment that she realized the lion was planning to free the rest of his family. In the background she could faintly hear the growl of Gia. Dubois grinned knowing her trap was set. "We must search for this jaguar immediately or it may escape. Dubois stood and exited the room with officer fast. The same moment Dubois left the room; one by one the security cameras began to be disabled. Once she was outside, if Dubois or any other officer had looked onto the roof, they would have captured a glimpse of Alex climbing into an air vent.


	27. deja vu

**Chapter: 27 Deja vu**

One by one Alex Jr used his claws to cut the wires to the security cameras in a breaker box on the back side of the animal control building. In the past hour the group had split up Gloria, Melmen, Marty, and Adora stayed with Alex's parents to watch Ben and try to prevent animal control trapping him, while Alex, Vitally, Serena, and Alex Jr were about to break into the animal control building. Alex Jr closed the box and turned to the others. "The cameras are all down and Dubois should be going after Ben any second, follow me." Said the young cub. Once on the roof, Alex Jr tore open an air vent grate. He sniffed the air a second and then jumped in with the smell in his mind. Serena was next to jump in, then Vitally (since the tiger could jump through a ring-sized hoop, he could easily crawl through an air vent), and lastly Alex joined them. Soon Alex Jr stopped them and climbed out of the vents. When everyone was out of the vents they saw they now stood before a locked metal door. Serena turned to Alex Jr. "Alex, are you sure they are in there?" she asked motioning to the metal door. He nodded and then returned his full attention to the door. Alex Jr walked up to the door, reviled his extremely sharp claws, and began to use one to pick the doors lock until he heard a satisfying click. He then curled his fingers around the large door hand and opened the heavy door to revile a large jungle enclosure that was covered thickly with fake trees and brush allowing good hiding. Alex Jr was about to turn to the others when a young feline pounced from the brush at him with her claws reviled. With lightning quick speed, Alex Jr struck the feline unconscious before the cat touched the ground. When Alex Jr rolled the cat onto her back to revile the unconscious feline's identity, it was Bella. Even still in shock, Serena bent down at her sister's side. "Alex, Bella would never attack anything, what could make her act this?" however Alex Jr wasn't the one to answer but Alex was. "Dubois has been starving all of them. They are being controlled by their instincts." Answered the lion. As if on que, they heard multiple warning growls come from the room.


	28. deja vu part: 2

**Everyone I need your help. If anyone has an idea for a future chapter please tell me.**

**Chapter 28 ****Déjà vu part 2**

"I will stay and watch her in case she wakes up, you guy go ahead and get the others." Stated Serena still at her sister's side. Alex looked down at his daughter and nodded. Just as Alex, Alex Jr, and vitally entered the enclosure Alex Jr turned to Serena just as he was about to close the metal door behind him. "Serena, no matter what you hear, don't open the door until we tell you we have everyone unconscious." Alex Jr then closed the door behind him. The second the door closed, Serena's ears perked up to the sound of growling. She turned to see Bella was beginning to wake up. "Oh no." she muttered under her breath.

**(Inside the enclosure)**

Inside the dark room filled with brush, none of the animals could see Gia, her family, or Ryan. Even though they all could see in the dark, the closest to seeing one of the jaguars or liguar were the sounds of their growls. "Vere are they?" asked Vitally. Alex Jr bent down and picked up a rock off the ground and said. "They're closer than you think." The tiger turned to the cub unsure. "How can you ve sure?" Without looking up, Alex Jr threw the rock in his paw at a tree branch above. A startled growl was followed by a starving, stunned Ryan falling face first onto the ground. Alex and Vitally gasped, they had not one clue he had been right above them. Ryan then staggered to his feet and pounced at Alex Jr who ducked just in time and proceeded to fight Ryan. Alex and vitally were about to help when they too were attacked. Vitally was pounced by both of Gia's parents, while Gia's brother pounced and tried to bite Alex in the back of the head. However, thanks to Alex's mane Orlando only bit Alex's fur. Seizing the moment of confusion, Alex grabbed the feline off his back and threw him into a nearby tree hard enough to knock him out. On the other side of the cage, Alex grabbed Ryan's arm and threw him into a wall then struck Ryan unconscious. Vitally managed incapacitate Gia's parents by slamming his back into a wall. About that moment Alex was attacked by the one jaguar still conscious, Gia.


End file.
